Kag's Mother vs Naraku!
by Shatsui
Summary: This is a fun fanfiction where Kagome's mother goes crazy after a loud explosion, and begins in a way, torturing the Inuyasha gang, and will even battle Naraku..will she defeat him? R&R. Thanks.
1. The Boom that ending with a bang

A/N: it was pretty late, but I was bored and just HAD to type something! I hope you enjoy this fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Shatsui  
  
Type: Humor I think :/ Not really sure.  
  
But there is SOME WAFF and song listeningness,  
  
and Kagome's BOOM box, (You'll get it later)  
  
And, and a computer!   
  
WARNING: Kikyo haters...stay here as long  
  
as you'd like! Kikyo lovers? Sorry, but I just can't help  
  
but say bad stuff about freekyo-I mean Kikyo, so you might wanna  
  
leave..Sure I PITY Meekyo, but I still think she is a--sorry,  
  
heh heh heh! ^_^;;  
  
Flames are accepted, but I ignore them 24/7, k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_____________  
  
Time for the fic...  
  
sit down, or you  
  
might have some  
  
problems reading  
  
this fan fiction ok? I  
  
recommend you sit down now.  
  
Sit down......hang on,  
  
did you all get the complementary  
  
IY rosary necklaces I   
  
put in the cocoa puff bags?  
  
...good, put them on...  
  
..........SIT!!!!  
  
*BAAAAANG!!!*  
  
That's much better...  
  
in the mean time,  
  
while you are still waiting  
  
for the movie to start,  
  
check out our clear eyes  
  
magazines of the future...  
  
Thank You.....*T_T*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha popped his head out from the well house, with the spiritual well inside. While Kagome on the other hand....  
  
Kagome is inside her room, with her face almost touching the computer screen, with her hand gripping the mouse rather   
  
tightly..."cough, cough, squeak!!" Wrong mouse people. Ok, back to our story. (The mouse poofs into the regular mouse for  
  
computers.) When finally, Kagome straightens up her back, and you here a loud CRAAAACK, but Kagome does not seem to notice.  
  
What is she doing on the PC of hers anyway? The camera gives a close up to the computer screen, and shows that Kagome is taking   
  
an online quiz. "Ah! Finally finished! Now to see what the results are!" 'click' Kagome then began to read out loud, " Wow! The picture   
  
looks so pretty! Ok let me see, /I know this may only be in stories, and on TV but...YOU ARE A......Faerie Princess?\ How lame!  
  
I thought it would say something like, You are Princess of the Faeries! You rock this world, and find different beast everyday! Jeez this   
  
quiz su-" Then Inuyasha popped his head in from the window, his silver hair slowly floating down onto the windows sill.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! We gotta go collect more shards of the sacred jewel!" But Kagome was still glued to her PC. She looked like a zombie,  
  
but Inuyasha didn't really seem to notice. Much. "Hey, come on Kagome, we gotta go!" He watched her fingers zoom like lightning   
  
across the Keys on her Key-board, and still could not get her attention. "Kagome!! Come ooo~ooon!" She still didn't move. She acted   
  
as if that machine was her life or something. He waved a hand in the front of her face. "Yoohoo...Kag-ome? We hafta get somore   
  
shards..." He snapped his fingers a few times as well. But still no sign of response. Then he watched as she typed in,   
  
http://www.aftermathzone.com. He watched as she put her user in as, 'InuGurl29', and start to click the buttons under her right hand   
  
like mad.  
  
"KAGOME! IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I'LL GO TO HELL WITH KIKYO!!" Boy, That got her attention. She spun around, and   
  
stared at his angered form very sorry, and worried. "No! I-I'll come! See, I'm getting off of the computer...and I-I......I   
  
am....exiting.....no wait....there is something else that must be done..." Then he watch as she typed, http://www.fanfiction.net. And   
  
watched her user be the same as the last. She clicked a few times on the small thing resting under her right hands palm, and watched   
  
as she updated what looked like a, so called, 'fan fiction' called, 'New toy, for Dog Boy!'. He didn't really like the sound of that. So he   
  
took her by the shoulders, and ran out of the room at lightning speed. She looked as if she was dead, but he knew she was still alive.   
  
But maybe he should keep her away from that machine for a while.....of a long while....OR SO LONG THAT KAGOME ACCUALY HATES   
  
HOBO AND STAYS WITH HIM, SANGO, MIROKU, AND SHIPPO FOREVER!!!! ....Nah! She'd kill him. Or WOULD she? He didn't really   
  
know.  
  
That's when Kagome came to her senses, and realized where she was being taken. "Inuyasha! Put me down right now!"  
  
He just looked ticked, and said, "No way Kagome! You were acting all weird when you were in front of that-that weird machine thingy!"  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes. "No, Inuyasha you don't understand! If I don't get back into my room, then my boom box wil-"  
  
But it was to late. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! They saw as Kagome's room went up   
  
in flames. Inuyasha put her down and they both stared at the house when they heard Kagome's mother call out, "Kagome sweetie! Did   
  
you put your BOOM box on self destruct again?!" Kagome winced slightly, but answered like a good daughter would. Not. She dashed   
  
towards the well house doors, while Inuyasha was still standing there. Just gaping at the fire. Then Kagome's mom came out.   
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTINT!!!!!!!" That was Inuyasha's cue to run to the well with Kagome a.s.a.p.!  
  
"Kagome!" He said pleadingly. "Kago-me! Ple he hease! Huuuuuuh! Help me......!" He ran to the well house doors, as he had planed,   
  
but Kagome shut them, and locked them up tight. As much as he tried, he could not get them to budge! That's when he finally   
  
realized...He was going to DIE! He rammed on the doors harder, and harder. But They just would not open! Then he turned around,   
  
and saw Kagome's mother. Her reading glasses were lop sided, she had some ashes on her face, and her pupil's were small, and   
  
orange. ~She looks like some kind of Psycho!!~ Inuyasha thought.  
  
Then he heard Kagome's voice come through the well house   
  
saying, "Oh! And Inuyasha," She started. It was a bit muffled out though, since she was talking through a wall. "If I run from my mom,   
  
it is usually because every time my boom box blows up, my mom turns into some kind of Psycho!" Then he heard her jump into the   
  
well. He was there. Alone. With a crazed Psycho women. Alone. And Kagome jumped into the well. And there he was. Alon- "Would   
  
you shut up already! My life is in mortal danger!" "Oh, well sor~ry! Mister snooty pants!" I said. "I thought I made that clear to you not   
  
to tell anyone that I had Snoopy pants!!" He blushes. "I said SNOOTY you baka..." Then I leave while Inuyasha mentally hurts himself.   
  
But then he forgot. He was NOT alone. "Inuyasha, would you LIKE," twitches. "To help me make SOME COOKIES?!" It was Kagome's   
  
PSYCHO MOTHER!! If only Kami-sama could save him now.  
  
That's when Jiminy Cricket pops up. "Let your concients be your guide-"   
  
Squish. "Oops, was I not supposed to do that?" Inuyasha said, letting the smooshed bug slide out of his hand, as if it were Myoga. But   
  
to Inuyasha, talking bugs were all the same. But now, he must find some way to get out of there! Psycho women+Inuyasha+locked well house+No Kagome= A doggy with nowhere to go...  
  
Thats when he saw Kagome's mom draw out a HUGE.....can of coffee! She began to walk closer, and closer, and closer, and closer... Then Inuyasha made a mad ram on the doors. And they both fell down. He ran to the well, and jumped in as fast as he could with a screaming women right behind him. He swam through the inside of the well as fast as he could. With panic in his eyes, he looked behind him very quick, but he didn't see and Psycho back there. With a sigh of relief, he looked back in front of him, only to be face to face with......a huge can...of coffee......if this coffee was here, then where was Kagome's mom?....he thought to soon..."Hello Inuyasha..." That was the sound....."Kikyo....." "No you idiot! It's me Kagome's mom!" "Oh......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He swam faster, and faster, and faster...then he saw it...HE HAD NO HANDS!! AAAAAAAAAHH!!! "Stupid sleeves!" And Inuyasha fixed is shirt/sleeves and now we can all see his hands again.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are out with Kaede picking berries. But as for Miroku, he was NOT picking berries..he was picking women.  
  
"Will YOU bare my-" SLAP! SLAP. Slap. slap. slap....the slap echoed from all around. "Miroku you hentia!!! When will you EVER stop asking women to bare your child?!" An angry Sango asked him. "Once you accept to." With those words Sango blushed, but then bopped him over the head. Miroku sat there with tear bells, and a big bump on his head. "Why to I always get hit? I only ask one of the simplest questions, and I get hit...I think my face is starting to deform...*gulp*..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well at rapid speed. He hopped that the well would seal, and Kagome's mom would automatically get warped back to her time. But it didn't. He watched in slow motion as Kagome's mom got out of the well, and stared at him with a sort of urge to kill, in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in Kaede's hut holding her knees close, shivering, and sweating. She didn't know what to do. That's when she heard it....she heard a mischievous laugh, and a sharp scream from a voice that seemed so familiar. And she raced out side, and then she saw it...."Oh Kami-sama..."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, that is the end for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! I don't know if it is a cliff hanger or not. Why don't you tell me in your reviews? ^______^ I will have the next chapter up soon I hope! I am going to Ohio on the 25th, and am not going to be back for a week or so! So I am sorry if you all hate me for leaving and not being able to continue my fictions for a week! But I am going to try and update all of them at least once, before I leave! so you will all have them all with updated chapters!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
:@:Shatsui:@: 


	2. Itching, yelling, and falling for warts!

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries, cries, cries* Please....don't hurt me! I'm too young to be horribly beaten, and smashed to a pulp!!!!! ..............I've got cookies? eh heh heh....!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Chapter two of Kagome's mother vs. Naraku!!!  
  
Kagome walked down towards where Inuyasha lay. He was swirly eyed, and had crumbs on his face. Kagome sweat dropped and looked at her insane mother.   
  
"Mom...did you give him a cookie? You know, the ones that were a little pink, and had the frosting like words, Super Itchy Toxic? Also known as..... S.I.T.?" Kagome said with a tense sign on her forehead, and a sweat drop slowly dripping on the side of her head. Her mother giggled oddly, and said, "Yes deeeeeeeeaar......Why do you ASK??!!" Her mother started twitching.  
  
Inuyasha's swirly eyes went back to gold, and then he sat up straight, and began itching his ear. "Kagome! Why am I so itchy??!" He said, starting to bite on different parts of his arm, and leg to try and stop the itching. "I'm like one of your grandpa's orange sweaters!!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and started scratching behind one of his ears.   
  
"Mom, what is wrong with you? Your acting like an insane monkey from hell! Is it something I did? Is it something you ate maybe?" She said pointing at her mother. "I don't know what you *twitch* mean! I'm fine deeeeeeeeeary! Just leave me alone!" Then her mother ran into the woods yelling, "Cheese for sale!"  
  
Inuyasha just sat there. He had stopped itching, and now the toxic was getting to him. Kagome turned to Inuyasha once again, and asked, "Uh, are you, ok?" He looked like he was in a daze..."It was so horrible...the way she came out of the well like that....it was horrible...."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well at rapid speed. He hopped that the well would seal, and Kagome's mom would automatically get warped back to her time. But it didn't. He watched in slow motion as Kagome's mom got out of the well, and stared at him with a sort of urge to kill, in her eyes.  
  
(A/N: Kinda reminds you of the ending in "The Ring" Doesn't it? . You know, where the little girl is coming out of the well, heh...and then...she looks at the.....guy.....ok the was such a scary part...we don't need to go there....)  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Kagome waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. 'It's almost like he's Dead, but Awake.....*light bulb* I should make a movie about that! Dead but Awake! yeah!!..." Kagome swiftly got a note book out form her backpack, and wrote down to make a movie called 'Dead but Awake'. Then she put it back. She sat in front of Inuyasha.   
  
She scooted back a little bit. A little more...a liiiittle more..Ok. Then she took in a deep breath, and screamed, "INUYASHA MY MOM IS BEHIND YOU!!!!" Inuyasha jumped up really high, and shot through the clouds. You could see a little figure where his body had gone through...  
  
"Man that sure got his attention....." Kagome murmured......Inuyasha began falling from the sky. Shippo popped out of know where, and started running in circles yelling, "The sky is falling!".  
  
(A/N: If you've played Kings Quest 7, you'll know what I mean. XD lol)  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was about to slam into the ground when Kagome thought, 'Maybe, if I SIT him, his pace will slow down, and he'll land safely!' Kagome inhaled, and yelled, "SIT!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground twice as hard than he would have. Kagome winced as he hit the ground with such force.  
  
Shippo runs away. Kagome crawled over to to Inuyasha, and said, "ummm.....I'm sorry, so...could you not get mad at me now?" Inuyasha mumbled something, but Kagome could not make it out. "I guess that means 'OK!'!!" Inuyasha began flailing his arms in the air, while his face was still smashed into the ground, with tense signs on his head, along with a few sweat drops.   
  
He seemed to be shouting something, but all Kagome could make out, was, "Jewel......................Your mom.................orange sweaters..............sat...................smoosh...........no!" And that was it.  
  
Kagome slowly made her way right next to Inuyasha. She started scratching behind one of his ears. He began to panic, but then he relaxed. It was nice to have his ears rubbed every now and then, and besides, who was watching anyway?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miroku pushed somebody aside a bit. "Move. I can not see." He said, taking a bit of a closer look. Sango shoved him a little and said, "You can't see? What about me?" She said. Shippo pushed both of there faces out of the way, and said, "Why cant I see? What are then doing???" He practically shouted. Sango and Miroku both slammed hands over Shippos mouth....witch meant they would be holding hands....witch meant...........  
  
Sango snatched her hand away, leaving Miroku with a perverted grin. Shippo fell backwards into the dirt, and said, "Hey! That's it. I'm making our presents known!" He said, running out into the few from behind some near by bushes and trees. Sango and Miroku snapped there heads up both saying, "No! Shippo!" They both got up, and dashed after him.  
  
Shippo was running with his tongue hanging out, shaking his head back and forth, while yelling, "wal wal wal walA!!" He was running very fast, and Sango and Miroku were gaining speed. "Run faster!" Miroku told Sango. They both took in a great gain of speed.  
  
Shippo's face is zoomed in on, and he is crossed eyed, with his tongue out, and spit is flying everywhere. "lllllAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAL WAL LAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Shippo was only about 10 feet away from Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
He smiled, still the same as before, and yelled, "Kagome! Inuyasha! A CRAZY MONK and a loony DEMON EXTERMINATOR are a CHASIN MEH!!!!!!!!!" He said running faster towards the hanyou and and school girl Miko.  
  
"GET HIM!!!!!!" Sango said, making a jump for Shippo. Shippo ran over Inuyasha, and onto Kagome's lap, witch caused Sango's dive to be aimed directly at Inuyasha's back. With a loud thud, and two screams, Inuyasha finally took this as the last straw.  
  
He jumped up, and yelled, "You cheese headed, crooked nosed, mashed potatoes for brains, BATUSHKA!!!! I have been smashed into the ground 2 times too many today, not only that, but I was chased by a mad women, who stuffed my face with Super Itchy Toxic---" Kagome cut him off. "Also known as SIT." She said, with a finger in the air. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
Kagome winced realizing that that wasn't the best time to say 'sit' when Inuyasha was lecturing them all.....well, mainly Sango, but who cares right?.........right.....? Inuyasha slowly got up. His fists were clenched, and is eyes were shut, and he has a few tense signs on his head.  
  
His eyes shot open, and they looked as though flames that could roast a marshmallow were in them. He took a step towards Kagome. "This-" Another step. "-IS-" Another step, but this time Kagome also took a step back. "-THE LAST-" Another one from both. "THING YOU STICK IN A CUP AND USE TO HELP DRINK SOMETHING!!!!" He threw his arms in the air, glaring at everyone.  
  
He pointed at Sango. "YOU body slammed on my back-" He pointed at Kagome."You told me to SIT twice!! Not to mention one of the times was when I was falling from the sky, and couldn't be in a worse situation, but then you 'SAT' me!!!!"   
  
He pointed a finger at Miroku. "And YOU--..........well....you didn't really do anything to me at all, now did you, you sick pervert you?" Miroku shook his head quicker than you can say squedley smooch elevendy four times fast.  
  
Then he glared daggers at Shippo. "And you......" He walked slowly towards Shippo, still pointing a finger at Shippo. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT ALL!!!!" He took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped, listening as the scream echoed through the forest  
  
"That wasn't me......I swear." Inuyasha said, still in a pouncing position to kill Shippo. Inuyasha began sniffing the air, trying to figure out who screamed. (a zoom in on Inu-chans face) He narrowed his eyes. 'It couldn't be....' He cocked an eye brow. 'Could it?'  
  
(A/N: Well, that's it!------Naw! I'm just kidding! If I DID finish, this would be the shortest chapter in my history book of Inuyasha fanfiction!....well, at least the ones, I wrote...heh heh....^-^)  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Somebody in a hot spring, was screaming, over, and over, and over, and over again. Kagome's mom looked over a big fluffy, and shiny pelt. "How was this made...?" She asked, looking at the person in the tub, while narrowing her eyes. The person looked alarmed, and backed away deeper into the spring. "I--I do not know. It was a gift!" The person said, eyes wide, and his (I just gave it away now didn't I?) body shaking. (Here is comes....*closes eyes*)  
  
Inuyasha burst through the woods, looking at the person in the hot spring. When he looked at Kagome's mother, he screamed, and jumped into Kagome's arms out of pure horror. Kagome dropped him, and said, "Mom what in the blazes are you doing?" She said, walking to her mother, unaware of the man in the spring.  
  
Inuyasha got up, straightened himself up, and looked at the man in the hot spring again. "Sesshomaru!!!! What are you doing here??!!" Inuyasha said, angrily.   
  
Sesshomaru looked calmly over to his "little brother" and said, "Why, can a dog demon not bathe every time he feel like filth?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. "And to think it took you more than 239 years to figure out what you really are." Sesshomaru growled, and shot his head away.  
  
(Don't think that I don't like Sesshie, I just wanted to make a little sibling rivalry in here. Ok? ^_^ SO please....don't kill me....then I can't write anymore! ^_^)   
  
Jaken, just then, for some odd reason, ran out form the woods, yelling, "My Lord! My Lord! Is everything all right?!" Everyone watched in shock, and Kagome's mom looked at Jaken with hearts in her eyes, and a crooked, smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Yes Jaken, everythign is quite alright. You may go. He said, waving his ahnd, in a get out of my sight, motion. Kagome's mom fumed, and said, don't you be eman to my honey poo!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ...........O_O.............who would have thought, ladies, and gentle men, that Kagome's Mother would fall for a toad.................  
  
Review please!  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
~*+^Shatsui^+*~ 


	3. Diàvolo ragazza!

A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAAAAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! XD -bow bow bow bow bow- It has been....what...almost a year?? -nod nod- Oi! Let's get started then!!!!!!

"Yes Jaken, everything is quite alright. You may go. He said, waving his hand, in a get out of my sight, motion. Kagome's mom fumed, and said, don't you be mean to my honey poo!!!"

Kagome blinked...several times in fact. "H-honey...p-poo?" She sputtered out.

Kagome's mother looked at her with an insane look in her eyes. "Yessss........isn't he the most adorable, strong man you have ever seeeeeeEEN?" She twitched and sighed. Kagome felt a bit sick after her mother said that. Adorable? Strong?! Who was her mother trying to fool? "It's a fricking toad mom!!" Kagome thought yelling it might make her mother snap out of it.

"B-b-b-b-b-but h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he is MY fricking t-t-t-toad!" Her mother said, taking Jaken in a "heart filled"....and nearly "deadly" embrace. Then Kagome's mother glanced at her daughter. "And once we go home, he is coming too... He will be your new father!"

Everybody was gaping with sauce pan sized eyes now... "FATHER?!" They all yelled at once.

(a/n: See if you can guess who is who...)

"He's Ugly!!"

"He's my servant!"

"What'll my friends think!?"

"Let me goooo!!!"

"Iron reaver---!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"SIT!"

SLAM

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

"This is so tedious.."

"Will everyone just, SHUT-UP??!!!!"

And all at once, they all silenced themselves.

Kagome's mother was standing on a high rock with Jaken in her arms. "If you--all do not just-twitch --shut up...---I'm g-going to--!!!"

Everyone's eyes followed her finger as she pointed slowly to a river very close by. All of there eyes widened. "No! Not there you fools! There!" They all looked just next to the river, which was about, 10 feet away from where they thought she was originally pointing, and she was pointing towards a well...but it wasn't the bone eaters well.....it was round.... and looked to be made out of old stones....they looked somewhat like bricks...

"Look very close now..."

They all stared at that one spot for the longest time...

"Look harder...."

The all squinted there eyes in hopes of, maybe, getting a better look....

Just then, they saw a hand grip the top of the well...somebody was climbing out...then another hand...then a shoulder, then a black haired figure.....then a----wait! A blacked haired figure?!

They all screamed.

"Samara!!!"

"Sadako!!!"

"Niger Crinis!"

"Diàvolo ragazza!"

"Inuyasha! You can speak Italian?"

"Is it---!!!!!!!!"

"Kikyo!"

"No! It's--"

Then they said all at once, "Naraku!"

(Cue Naraku music)

"Kukukukukukukuu... Yes, it is me you fools... you have fallen for my trap..." He smirked, and then looked towards Kagome's mother. "Thank you my loyal servant... that will be all for now..." Everyone watched as Kagome's mother slowly changed into.....

"Kagura!!"

And then the watched the Jaken in Kagome's mo--her, Kagura's arms become...

"Mom!!!!! No!! You give her back!"

Kagome jumped forwards but was held back by Inuyasha.

"No Kagome! It's too dangerous. I'll take it from here."

Inuyasha glared at Naraku. "Inuyasha...why do you glare at me?" Inuyasha still glared, and took a fighting stance. "Ooh, getting feisty not, eh? Well then...." Naraku, too, took a fighting position. "Now Inuyasha.....DANZETSU!!!!!!!"

Naraku lunged at Inuyasha, claws raised, red eyes blazing.

While Inuyasha and Naraku fought, just a few feet away from their battle was Kagura holding Kagome's mother in some type of death grip.  
"Let go of my mother!" Kagome yelled, then making a small attempt to get her mother back. But it was no use. Kagura would dodge every move, and it ticked Kagome off. Every time Kagome even got a little bit close to Kagura and her Mother, Kagura would just move away farther from Kagome's reach, and that would just tick Kagome off more.

While Kagome tried getting her mother back, and why Inuyasha fought Naraku, slowly, the eye lids of a woman lifted. The women had a crazy glint in her eye. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some garlic powder, took off its small cap, and threw a handful up into the eyes of the demon that held her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUHG!!!!!" Kagura cupped her hands over her eyes, and threw Kagome's mother to the ground, just a couple feet away from her.

Kagome's mother slowly stood up, fists clenched, body tensed. "Haahahahaa.........you can't even protect yourself from a school girls mother..... Therefore, I, the all mighty Ichigo, will always be higher than you. Hahahaha!" Kagome's mother, Ichigo, crossed her arms over her chest, and laughed at Kagura, who was still trying to get the awful smelling powder out of her eyes.

"Mom, you carry garlic powder around with you?" Kagome asked, looking a bit curious. "Why yes dear! A women can never have too many spices on hand!" Ichigo replied with a laugh.

"Naraku you're DEAD!!" Inuyasha yelled raising his claws, going for the kill. "Yes I know I am." Inuyasha stopped mid kill. "What...what did you just say?!" Inuyasha yelled, staggering forward. "You said 'Naraku you are dead!' and I said, Yes I know I am." Naraku said simply. "Yeah yeah I know that, but.. You're not seriously.....d-dead.... are you?!!" Inuyasha questioned. "Oh, but of course I am.. what do you think I suck demons inside of me to gain power?" .... "Um...to gain power?" ."Why yes, I do believe that is correct! Kukukuku..." Naraku laughed evilly at his own statement. "Well I do believe we must go now. Come on Kagura." Naraku said as he began to float into the air. Kagura wiped her eyes with one swipe of her kimono sleeve, and could see enough to get a feather from her hair, and begin flying after Naraku.

Ichigo stared up at them both. "You know, they would make a good couple.." She said with a naive look on her face. "You have got to be kidding me.." Inuyasha said. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked. "Yeah Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him. "Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo while all of this was happening?"

Inuyasha looked at their surroundings. Kagome was right. There was no Sango, Miroku, or even a Shippo. There was just Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ichigo....

A/N: ok I'm just going to stop here.. It's not really a cliff hanger or anything, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Also something bad happened to my shoulder yesterday, and so it kind of hurts to move my arm a little... Well, we finally learned Kagome's mothers name.... now I won't have to keep typing "Kagome's Mother" or "Kagome's Mom" or anything. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter... my favorite part was the part with the well...

Please Review! 


End file.
